


Breeze

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Sinestro gets what he wants





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Raised voices were carried to Hal on the wind, he glanced up from where he stood, on the street, to see two figures. One bathed the darkening surroundings in yellow light, the other wore a defiant but dulled green, and both stood atop a tall nearby building. They were engaged in what was clearly an intense argument.

As Hal watched, eyes straining because he was tired and they were very far away, both participants in the argument waved hands wildly around to punctuate their points. The words couldn't quite be made out but if the intensity was anything to judge by, Hal didn't think he wanted to know what was being said. It had only been a few minutes since he'd left, he hadn't imagined a fight would break out this quickly.

With a sigh, Hal excused himself from the reporter he'd been talking to and began the flight up to the top of the building. On the way, he saw the fight take a violent turn, physical actions added to the harsh words, a shoving match taking place until, and Hal was hardly surprised, the green figure was pushed off the building.

In a burst of speed, Hal caught Oliver by the scruff of his green suit before the vigilante could fall any closer to the ground. "Hey! I had a grapple arrow!" Oliver protested, waving his bow around but really, he couldn't do much other than flail around in the air.

Hal wasn't impressed, just dumped him back on the roof where Sinestro had been watching Oliver's fall with an unreadable expression. "I could arrest you for attempted murder," Hal warned, hands on his hips, not happy in the slightest with Sinestro's behaviour. But then again, Oliver had definitely been just as involved in the argument, had thrown the first shove.

Beside Hal, Oliver was straightening out his suit and adjusting his quiver, before he turned to fix a glare on Sinestro. This was of course, ignored by Sinestro whose attention was all focused on Hal. "I did not intend to kill him, I was merely acting in self defense. He -" Sinestro jabbed a finger at Oliver - "attacked me!"

That accusation couldn't go ignored and Hal knew it to be true. So, determined he'd be a fair judge, he turned a questioning gaze on Oliver. "He insulted my goatee!" Oliver protested, and stroked said goatee. "That's just rude. Come on, Hal, tell him to leave. I'm sick of his stupid lobster face."

There was a low growl from Sinestro, Hal looked around in alarm just as the alien took a threatening step towards Oliver. "What was that, human?" Sinestro was very clearly affronted by Oliver's insult, chin lifted, eyes narrowed. "You do not want to insult me."

Sensing danger, because Oliver was never going to back down, Hal was quick to step in, hands on Sinestro's chest. "Hey, easy," he soothed, and Sinestro glanced down at him, brow furrowed. Just like that, his irritation seemed to be fading, he was forgetting the insult, back to focused utterly on Hal. "Let's not start a fight. We're all tired -"

Behind him, Oliver scoffed, and Hal closed his eyes for a brief second. Was it too much to hope Oliver and Sinestro could just act like mature adults for the rest of the evening? "He seems to think he's more tired than me," Oliver informed Hal, his disbelieving tone showing exactly how he felt about that. "What did he do that was so tiring?"

A quick glance over his shoulder told Hal that at least Oliver didn't look to be ready to attack, more interested in finding out what Sinestro might be up to. "He helped us," Hal reminded. "That's pretty tiring. Isn't it?" He nudged Sinestro's chest with his fingers, prompted him to reply.

"Yes, very," Sinestro agreed, his eyes were bright, most likely with triumph that Hal was agreeing with him. Sometimes, Sinestro could be so petty. "You see, Green Arrow, some of us do more work than others." The message was clear, Sinestro was accusing Oliver of not being as tired as him because they hadn't equally contributed.

Even as Oliver reacted to the implication, moving towards Sinestro with his fists clenched, Hal hastily brought himself between the two arguing parties. "Knock it off, both of you." This was frustrating, Hal felt like he was going around in circles. Maybe it was time to put an end to this, properly. "Look, Sin -" he turned to Sinestro - "maybe you should go. I'm grateful for everything you've -"

"No," Sinestro refused, glaring at Oliver who glared right back, "he can leave. He is the one who chose to over react to my simple fashion advice, and I will not be driven out by the likes of him. Besides -" now, he glanced to Hal - "I am tired. I do not believe I could survive returning to Qward."

Apparently, Oliver couldn't stay quiet anymore, aggravated by what he probably saw as Sinestro's blatant lying. "You only have to go through a portal!" he protested. "How tiring can that be?" Sinestro however, just smirked at him, probably about to come up with some smart comment in return, never wanting to reveal any weaknesses he might have.

Of course, Hal knew exactly what Sinestro was refusing to say, pointed it out for Oliver, "If his Corps think he's weak, they're gonna attack him. They're not the most loyal bunch, you know." In what Hal hoped would be a soothing gesture, he rubbed his fingers into Sinestro's shoulder. Quite suddenly, he had Sinestro's full weight leant against him, could feel a laboured breath against his hair, and Sinestro's knees seemed to be buckling.

Alright, Oliver had a point, Sinestro was definitely laying it on a little thick. "That's his own fault, isn't it?" Oliver hadn't finished, wasn't convinced by the reasoning. "Maybe if he wasn't such a backstabber, other people wouldn't want to do the same to him. I'm sick of the way he acts like he owns the planet, just because you're -" But Oliver broke off, showing the first sign of uncertainty as he looked at Hal.

Probably pleased he'd been given such an opening, Sinestro pounced on the hesitation. "Because he is what, human? Would you like to finish that?" The fingers of one of Sinestro's hands were digging into Hal's hip, he was clearly more annoyed than he let on.

Not really that bothered, because Sinestro did kind of strut around like he owned the planet, Hal ended this new argument before it could really start, "Don't worry about it. C'mon, Sin. You can stay with me." Hal waved Oliver goodbye and pretended not to notice the new gleam of triumph in Sinestro's eye.


End file.
